InTheHead
by Cata Timberwood
Summary: Dans la tête d'un homme en cavale.


**Ohayo tout le monde !**

**Petite fanfiction sur InThePanda écrit sur des bouts de feuilles en français x)**

**Ce mec m'inspire trop. (a)**

**J'ai pas forcément corriger les fautes; je m'y suis atteler mais j'ai eu du mal ... Désolé si y'en a qui pique vraiment les yeux :/**

**En espérant tout de même que la lecture vous plaira !**

**Si InThePanda est dérangé par la fanfic est souhaite que je la retire, je le ferai ^^ (et coucou au passage, je kiff grave ton travail =3)**

**Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !**

* * *

><p>Il papillone plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant en vain de se faire aux ténèbres environnantes. Il passe une main recouverte de boue séché et humide part endroit dans ses cheveux aux couleurs de la nuits ambiante. Ces derniers défiant les lois même établie depuis des millénaires, respectées par chaque être vivante ou non, végétal ou animal, prouver en 1900 par Isaac Newton, testées par chacun de nous au moins une fois dans notre vie, ces lois qui dirige et façonne indirectement nos situations : La Gravité. Mais il n'a jamais apprécier les réglements. Il les trouve le plus souvent stupides, inutiles, irréalisables. Etre indirectement contrôlé, que l'on lui retire cette liberté de mouvement, de penser, de pouvoir éteindre la flamme de ses violences qui le secouait de cauchemars éveillé, de la manière dont il le souhait. Cet entravement ne faisait qu'attiser ce brasier. Dans ces moments-là, quelque chose grondait en lui. Comme un feulement sour, une bête caché dans l'ombre de ses peurs, qui n'hésiterai pas à sortir et à mordre la causes des troubles de son hôte à la première occasion. En un certain sens, c'était honorable. Mais c'est connu; cette bête-là n'est qu'une petite chose solitaire et égoïste. Elle ne souhaite le bonheur de personne, à part le sien.<p>

Mineur, le jeune homme contrôlait ces fureurs avec la cigarette. Ce manque régulier de nicotine, et cette sentation de pouvoir maîtriser son propre désir le calmait, lui donnait cette sensation de liberté dont il avait constemment besoin. Mais bientôt, sa majorité lui donnait un nouveau degré de liberté : Pouvoir partir, être un peu plus pris au sérieux. Il pensait que ça lui ferait du bien, ce nouvel air frais. Mais la petite hose solitaire et égoïste au fond de lui en voulait toujours plus. La cigarette ne devint plus qu'un leurre, bientôt remplacer par ces pulsions meurtrières qui le caractérisais si bien.

Un voile noir passe devant ses yeux. Il retient un juron; pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Il s'appuie sur un arbre au tronc large. Il s'ouvre la paume en longueur et sent son propre sang couler contre l'écorce sombre du sapin, goutter rapidemment contre les épines de pin sèche tapissant le sol. Voilà qu'il laisse des traces maitenant ... Il entends les chiens aboyer dans son dos, les bruits sourds des moteurs des voitures au loins, les sirènes stridentes lui parviennent pourtant jusqu'ici. Un faisceau lumieux passe justre à côté de lui, et il se glisse derrière le tronc. Les chuchotements réguliers des policiers mettent tout ses sens en alertes.

Un calme lourd s'installe.

Une tension de peur et d'adrénaline s'installe dans l'air. Ce genre de tension qui fait batte le coeur du meurtrier plus vite, le fait se sentir ... vivant. Braver l'interdit, toujours dicter pas ces mêmes lois qu'il hait tant. Une pulsion nait sur le bout de ses doigts, affleure son esprit. Il sort lengtement son Glock caché sous sa veste, calé entre la ceinture et son jean. Il retire la sécurité. Respire... Le faisceau lumineux l'éblouit un instant. Il tire une première fois ; une silhouette floue s'écroule de douleur devant lui. Juste l'épaule... Il vide son chargeur une seconde fois, et entend au même moment un sifflement strident conte son oreille. La balle part se ficher contre l'arbre derrière lui. Il attrape une lampe torche à terre ; le temps de fuir est revenu. Il tire une dernière fois derrière lui, achevant le corps qui se tord de douleur à ses pieds, et se perd, ombres parmi les ombres, l'adrénaline retombant fatadiquement, et là le feu qui brûle en son coeur se calmant.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà. (oui c'est fini) (non y'aura pas de suite) (oui nan mais je suis sérieuse hein, y'as vraiment PAS de suite) (c'est genre un test tu vois) (oui, le Pour l'instant est fait exprès) (t'as envie de continuer la fic ? Fais-le, mais dis que c'est moi qui est commencé) (non y'as pas de suite)<strong>

**Bisous !**


End file.
